1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reader printer which is capable of projecting enlarged micro-film images by retrieving micro-films and duplicating such images, as required, on a recording paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reader printer has already been known as a typical apparatus for projecting enlarged images of microfilms on the screen by feeding and controlling a long-length microfilm through a detection of blip marks and by retrieving a desired frame, and recording data of retrieved frame on a recording medium, for example, on a recording sheet as required. The apparatus of this type is provided with highly automated functions in a plurality of modes for retrieval and duplication.
However, execution of the retrieval and duplication in a plurality of modes requires the instruction input manipulation in accordance with predetermined procedures. Namely, the desired operations are not executed if a determined manipulation procedure is not carried out accurately. But this manipulation procedure is necessarily very complicated because the apparatus of this type is provided with a variety of highly sophisticated intrinsical functions as explained above.
For this reason, only skilled authorized operators can freely enjoy the sophisticated functions of the apparatus. Usually, an ordinary operator can extract only a part of the total functions, namely only extremely simplified functions and cannot enjoy the execution of particualr operation modes or complication retrieval modes without reference to the manipulation manual. In such a case, the keying must be carried out accurately with reference to the manipulation manual and therefore complexity in manipulations has been considered as a serious problem.